


Pai Zhua Phoenix Master In Ohio Version 1

by witchguy1993



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: F/M, Harry's name is Phoenix, M/M, Multi, Phoenix is a Pai Zhua Master
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: After being placed on the Dursley doorstep is found by Master Swoop the Pai Zhua Master. Swoop adopts Harry changing his name to Phoenix, when Phoenix is six he goes to the academy where he learns. When he is still a teenager Phoenix becomes the youngest Pai Zhua Master ever and he leaves the academy with Dominic to help him find his path. Soon the two are sent to another dimension before they return to their world, in America, Ohio where he meets Sam Evans and heads to McKinley High School to become a normal teenager for a while. SLASH STORY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this new story.

Early in the morning but not late enough for the sun to rise, a man in black with black glasses is walking down Privat Drive when he hears a baby crying, he stops and he uses his other senses and his animal spirit to find the baby. He finds the baby who he picks up and he says "hello, little one, you're coming with me" he searches around to find a letter. The man walks away from the house, passed a cat who is sitting stiffly up, he smiles and says knowing the cat really isn't a cat "I will look after him and teach him, you do not need to worry, I shall keep him safe for you" before he walks away.

Five years later the man arrives at the Pai Zhuq academy where he greeted by Master Mao who says "Master Swoop, to what do we owe the honor ? and who is this child in your arms ?"

"I found him, he was on someone's doorstep, he was left there, I have adopted him, his name is Phoenix, for he has the spirit of the Phoenix within him"

"yes, I can see it" says Master Mao looking at the young boy beside his blind father who asks his father "what are we doing here, father ?" The blind man kneels down to his son before he says "I wish for you to stay here and learn from Master Mao"

"why ?" asks Phoenix before he says "everyone here is a cat, I'm a Phoenix" he then asks "what is a Phoenix to do around cats ?"

"learn, learn from them, you learnt from me, you learnt the bat technique, learn from them, learn from the cats" replies Master Swoop smiling.

"yes, father, I shall stay and learn" says Phoenix with a nod before Master Mao yells out "Jarrod" a guy with curly hair walks over to them before he bows to Master Mao and asks "yes, Master ?"

"I wish for you to show Phoenix to his room" replies Master Mao motioning to Phoenix who Jarrod looks at before he bows to Master Mao and he says to Phoenix "I will show you to your room now" Master Mao and Master Swoop walk away to talk for a while leaving the two to talk.

"OK, Jarrod, was it ?" asks Phoenix.

"yes" replies Jarrod.

"Jarrod, with the spirit of the mighty lion" says Phoenix smiling surprising Jarrod who smiles back and asks "do you know your animal spirit ?"

"yes, I am a graceful and beautiful Phoenix" replies Phoenix smirking.

"you are very beautiful" says Jarrod before he leads Phoenix to his new room. After Jarrod had lead Phoenix to his room he tells Phoenix that he will see him around before he leaves.

* * *

Over the next four years Phoenix gets close to Jarrod who becomes like a big brother to Phoenix and very protective of him no matter what.

* * *

When Phoenix is eleven his Hogwarts letter never comes which Master Swoop is very happy about and so is Jarrod who does not want Phoenix out of his sight, let alone out of the country as it turned out, Master Swoop knew the cat who was watching the house and had called upon Master Swoop. She had told Master Swoop everything about the wizarding world, Master Swoop had told Phoenix everything that the Professor had told him including his fame which Phoenix does not like at all and he says so with a few choice words which gets him reprimanded by his father.

* * *

In the Wizarding World in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the office of Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is sitting in his chair as he goes over the enrolment list for the year. He searches for the name Harry Potter but he cannot find it, he calls for Professor McGonagall who comes and he asks her when she arrives "are you sure that this is the complete enrolment list, Minerva ?"

"yes, Albus, that's the complete list" replies Minerva much to Dumbledore's dismay and he says "Harry Potter is not on this list"

"are you sure ?" asks Minerva faking concern.

"yes, I am sure, he is not on this list" replies Dumbledore before he says "I must talk to the Dursleys"

"of course, Albus" says Minerva before she bids farewell and leaves the office to see Severus.

When Minerva McGonagall reaches the dungeons she enters them to see Severus Snape who turns to her and asks "what is it you want ?"

"Harry Potter isn't coming to Hogwarts" replies Minerva.

"what?" asks Severus turning towards Minerva.

"he isn't coming to Hogwarts; he is safe" replies Minerva smiling.

"good, Lily's son is safe" says Severus breathing a breath of relief before he asks Minerva "what did the Headmaster say when he found out?"

"just that Harry Potter isn't on the list before he says that he will visit the Dursleys" replies Minerva.

"you mean Petunia and her husband?" asks Severus in outrage.

"yes" replies Minerva.

"and why did you allow him to be placed there?" asks Severus with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I didn't, I called an old friend who helped me once and he took Harry, who has a different name and is far from Britain, far from Dumbledore's grip" replies Minerva smirking.

"that is pretty cunning, you allow it but you make plans to stop it, all under Dumbledore's nose" says Severus smirking at the Deputy Headmistress.

* * *

Over next few years Phoenix becomes closer to a few of the other students including a guy named Dominic Hargan who Phoenix gets closer to than any of the other students. They get so close that when Phoenix had turned fifteen, as a birthday present, Dominic had offered to take his virginity which Phoenix accepted as he knew that Dominic would be gentle about it but when Jarrod had found out he wasn't happy and the students could hear Jarrod yelling at Dominic from across the Academy but they never knew what the yelling was about.

* * *

A week later Phoenix and Dominic would leave the Academy to travel around the world. Jarrod isn't happy about it but he knows that Dominic will look after Phoenix no matter what. As Jarrod knew that Dominic cared about Phoenix even before they had gotten to know each other. Even though Phoenix had become a master much to the shock of the other students and the pride of his father.

* * *

Dominic and Phoenix first head to Tibet together where they come across books of magic which they start to read but Dominic is very cautious about the books and he says to Phoenix "we need to wait until we know more about this stuff before we start to use it" placing the books in his rucksack.

"I agree" says Phoenix with a nod before they find a place to camp. A week later something happens, something shocking, a portal opens and it sucks them both to a wasteland. As they had left the portal they end up on the ground before they get up, they look around to see a bunch of robots attacking the humans in the area near a huge dome making Phoenix run towards the robots who are attacking the human and he starts to fight them before Dominic joins in on the fight. They slash at the robots who start shooting at them, they hear someone yelling for someone to help her daughter and after a moment they hear someone call out "Flynn!"

"I'm sorry, dad, it's who I am" is the reply the guy gets before 'Flynn' gets into a bus which he drives out and Phoenix says to Dominic "I'm going to help him, you stay here"

"OK, Phoenix" replies Dominic before he kisses Phoenix much to the shock of the others before Phoenix runs towards the bus which he then leaps onto, he summons a fiery mask before he summons an outfit to fight in. Once the outfit is complete he balances on the bus as it drives into the battlefield, the bus stops and people start to get on it before he gets off the roof of the bus and fights the robots close by to stop them from getting on the bus. The guy who is driving the bus yells at him "come on, you can't fight them all" The robots come at him in many numbers before he gets on the bus and it seems that his outfit is getting some attention from the guy who says "whoever you are, I like the outfit"

"thank you, I am Firebird, at your service, in any way you want" replies Phoenix with a wink before a robot tries to enter the bus but the door closes on it body, cutting it in half. Phoenix hears the girl who Flynn had saved ask "are we going to die ?"

"not today" replies Flynn. They drive back to the dome city where Phoenix is dropped off and he fights the robots that are heading towards the men.

After they had gotten back to the battlefield near the dome Flynn gets out of the driver's seat, he kneels down and says to the little girl "this is your stop little lass" he picks her up and hands a little girl over to her mother who says "thank you" to Flynn before the Colonel comes and asks what he is doing with one of the vehicles which Flynn replies to by saying "I would be driving it, what else would I be doing ?"

"so you made it through the entire Venjix army in one piece ?" asks the Colonel.

"pretty much" replies Flynn with a smile before a piece from the front of the bus falls off and Flynn says "well, maybe a couple pieces but we made it"

"we made it" repeats Phoenix getting the Colonel's attention before he asks him "who are you ?"

"I am Firebird" replies Phoenix before Dominic yells out "Phoenix" and runs over to him to check on. Phoenix stops Dominic and says "I'm fine, no scratches, no bruises, no injuries at all, Dominic"

"Phoenix ?" asks Flynn before they hear an explosion. The Colonel says to Flynn "get these people out of here"

"I'm going to get myself out of here, if you don't mind" replies Flynn before he gets back into the driver's seat. He turns to Phoenix and Dominic and asks "want a ride ?"

"yea, but a different kind of ride" replies Phoenix flirting with Flynn giving Flynn a wink. Flynn winks back before he closes the door since he realizes that Phoenix and Dominic aren't getting on the bus and he drives off. The Colonel, Dominic and Phoenix see an army of Grinders heading towards them and the Colonel yells for everyone to fallback into the dome city, everyone starts to make their escape and the Colonel tells Phoenix and Dominic to get inside the city making Phoenix say "no, we'll be fine, we can handle ourselves"

"I am not leaving you out here to fend for yourselves" says The Colonel.

"we'll be fine" says Dominic with a smirk. The Colonel leaves Phoenix and Dominic as they fight the Grinders off. After a little bit the two of them see a motorbike caring two people heading towards the gates which are lowering and the motorbike slides under the closing gate which slams shut locking the Grinders, Dominic and Phoenix out. Phoenix mutters to himself "why were we sent here ?" before the Grinders starts firing at them which makes them fight back against the grinders which end up destroyed in the battle.

An hour after the battle, a portal is opened, sucking the two inside it, back to their world but they end up somewhere they had never been before, in America.


	2. Chapter 2

After they had exited the portal with a thud, the two look around to see that they are in some sort of room, with a guy in it. The two get up as they stare at the wide eyed teenager who has what looks like bleach blonde hair with green eyes. The teenager looks shocked at what he had seen before he snaps out of it and asks "what was that ?" pointing to where the portal had opened before he asks "and who are you two ?"

"who are you ?" Dominic asks the teenager pushing Phoenix behind him in a protective way, Phoenix scoffs at the action and says to Dominic "I don't think he's dangerous, I don't think he's going to attack me and even if he did, I can protect myself" as he steps out from behind Dominic. Suddenly they hear a knock on the bedroom door and a female voice says "Sam, is everything OK in there ? I heard a thud"

"I'm fine, Mom, I just dropped something on the floor, no need to come in" replies 'Sam'

"OK, sweetie, but if you need any help, just ask us" is the reply he gets before they hear footsteps walking away from the door. Phoenix asks the teenager "your name is Sam ?"

"yea, Sam Evans" replies Sam holding out his hand for them to shake.

"Dominic Hargan, but you can call me Dom if you want," Dom introduces himself. Sam turns to Phoenix who says "my name is Phoenix, you can call me Nix"

"Nix ?" asks Dominic turning to Phoenix confused.

"you have a little nickname, I want one" Phoenix says to Dominic.

"I like it, Nix and I like the name Phoenix too" Sam says to Phoenix.

"thank you, my father chose my name" Phoenix replies to Sam who nods before he asks "what was that thing you fell out of anyway ?"

"a portal, it opened and sucked us in, it must have sent us here for a reason" replies Phoenix saying the last bit to himself. Dominic says to Phoenix "maybe it was a sign that it's time to settle in one place and get some students" Sam is confused but he doesn't ask but he instead says to Phoenix "if I ask my parents maybe you could stay here, I'm sure that they'll be fine with it as long as it's OK with your parents"

"my dad will be fine with it, in fact he'll probably celebrate a bit" Phoenix says to Sam, he then explains by saying "for the last year, I've been travelling with Dominic, helping Dominic find his path"

"his path ?" asks Sam confused tilting his head which Sam's animal spirit does too, once Phoenix had realized that it was in the room too, it must have been hiding. Dominic just tells Sam that it's a long story, the three of them head out of the house, sneaking past Sam's parents. They, as they walk, try to figure out a story to tell Sam's parents, Phoenix says to Sam after a few ideas had been thrown out "why don't you say that you met us after the first day that you had moved in and that we became friends, then we tell your parents that in a few days Dominic is going to college and that my single father is out of the state on a trip for his job"

"what kind of job then ?" asks Dominic.

"teaching, he's a master, he teaches martial arts" replies Phoenix who then says "and we'll tell Sam's parents that you've been looking after me since the start of the Summer when we had moved here but since Summer is ending..."

"you can't stay in a house alone, and we need someone to keep an eye on you" says Dominic.

"we'll say that we're not brothers by blood though since we don't have any family resemblance, well we could say that my father had adopted us both, you when you were five and me when I was one years of age"

"that might be a good idea" says Sam. They go over their plan to finalize any details and head back to Sam's house where they talk to Sam's parents about Phoenix staying with them. Sam's parents allow it but only after they talk to Phoenix's father and Phoenix moves into Sam's room and is told that he has to enroll in McKinley High School, Phoenix nods in acceptance before Dominic leaves. Phoenix and Sam head back into Sam's room with Phoenix stuff including the books that he had found while in Tibet.

* * *

The next day Phoenix heads out with his credit card that his father had sent him in overnight delivery and in the company of Sam go to the mall in Westerville. Once they get to the mall the two head to an ATM to get some cash out for food as Phoenix is going to use his card for all the clothes and other stuff he wants to buy, once Phoenix had drawn the money out he and Sam head to one of the clothing stores. Phoenix asks Sam to grab some accessories that are in red, black or gold, Sam nods and heads off to grab them while Phoenix grabs some clothes.

After a little while Sam comes back with some accessories. Some hair pins for Phoenix's long black hair, some necklaces, some earrings for when Phoenix gets his ears pierced, some rings, some bracelets and some other stuff for him. Phoenix grabs all the clothes he wants from the men's section before heading to the women's section and he grabs some women's clothing to wear as he looks good in female clothing. After he had paid for everything the two go to the salon where Phoenix asks the hairdresser to color his hair, he asks for her to put some red and gold streaks through his long hair.

The final result shocks Sam and turns his on at the same time but Phoenix grabs a hat that he had bought to cover his head as he wants to wait till school to reveal his hair which he explains to the hairdressers when they ask why he's got a hat on. Sam and Phoenix head to KFC to grab a bucket of Original Recipe Chicken which has at least twenty pieces which will feed Sam's parents too and several large chips for each of them before they head back to Sam's house, thankfully the chips are still hot thanks to Phoenix using his magic to keep them hot.

* * *

A week later it's the first day of school, Sam drives Phoenix and himself to McKinley High School. Sam gets out of the car as Phoenix waits for him to open the car door, he has his hair down with a phoenix looking clip clipping the top of the back of the hair, he has around his neck a gold chain necklace with a black pendant encrusted with a red ruby, a gold bracelet on both his wrists, red ring on his finger and a pair of black stud earrings. He is wearing a pair of tight black jeans which he had drawn on some gold and red patterns to make it look more better and he does this to his red and black shirt but with gold patterns on it, same with his black shoes, red and gold patterns on them.

Sam opens the car door and Phoenix steps out of the car, the students who are outside are shocked by his appearance and Phoenix smirks as he steps out so that Sam can close his car door. The two head into the school, they get their locker numbers which turn out to be next to each other. They close their lockers in unison and are about to walk off when Phoenix senses someone going to try to knock them into the lockers, as the guy going to do it Phoenix moves, grabs the guy's arm, pulls it up behind the guy and slams the guy against the locker. It turns out to be a bear of a guy which matches the animal spirit the guy has and Phoenix pulls the guy's hair to pull it back and asks "who are you ? and why would you dare to slam me into the lockers ?" the guy tries to get out of the lock but Phoenix holds it, Sam looks shocked at the move and asks Phoenix "where did you learn that ?"

"my father, he taught me everything he knew before I learnt from other teachers" replies Phoenix. Some girls in cheerleader uniforms are eyeing Phoenix like a piece of meat, some of the jocks are a little scared and the rest of the students are in awe that he had taken on the guy. Phoenix releases the guy and says "next time, I'll do worse than that, am I clear ?" The guy nods in shock with wide eyes before he walks off. Sam says to Phoenix as they walk to their first class "teach me"

"well, it is about time that I take on a student or two" remarks Phoenix.

"student ?" asks Sam confused.

"I'll explain at Lunch" replies Phoenix as they enter their first class. When it's time for lunch Sam and Phoenix head to the cafeteria, while they walk there Phoenix tells Sam about the Pai Zhua Order of the Claw which Sam is excited about before he asks "so you see peoples animal spirits ?" Phoenix nods and Sam asks "what's my animal spirit ?"

"I can't tell you, it's Tradition of the Pai Zhuq, but if you train then you'll find out by yourself"

"whose going to train me ? won't I need like a master or something ?" asks Sam.

"that's what I am, I'm the youngest Pai Zhua master ever"

"what is your animal spirit ?" asks Sam before he asks "or can't you tell me that either ?"

"it's quite easy to guess, just take a guess" replies Phoenix. Sam thinks about it and he says "it's a Phoenix, cause that's your name and you kind of look like one with your hair color"

"plus my temperament is like a Phoenix and I sing like one too" says Phoenix as they enter the cafeteria, they grab some food and go sit at one of the tables. Just before they start eating Sam asks Phoenix "what are the rules of the Pai Zhua ?" Phoenix explains everything, like the Pai Zhua don't use their animal spirits against any innocents even in self defense but they can defend themselves with other skills without unleashing their animal spirits, Sam understood what Phoenix had meant, he nods in understanding and says "I'd like to train"

"good, we'll start after school then" Phoenix says to Sam. He finishes eating and is about to get up when he senses something, he looks behind him to see a guy coming up to him with a slushie, Phoenix turns back around and gets up, he turns and as the guy throws the slushie Phoenix dodges the slushie (which ends up on the table) and kicks the guy in the stomach before he says "next time I'll aim lower" Sam says to the guy "he's not kidding, he'll kick you in the balls" he walks with Phoenix to their next class.

* * *

A few days later Sam and Phoenix walk past the sign up board which Phoenix turns to and asks Sam "can you sing ?"

"why do ask ?" asks Sam. Phoenix looks at Sam with a smile making Sam say "no, no, no, no, no way, uh uh" shaking his head.

"oh come on, it'll be fun and I like to sing, I used to sing while at the Academy, Dominic and Jarrod loved it when I sang"

"who's Jarrod ?" asks Sam confused.

"he's like my big brother, he is very protective of me" replies Phoenix as he signs his name on the list, he hands Sam the pen to write his name which he does and he says "one of the glee guys had asked me to join after hearing me sing in the shower"

"he saw you naked ?" asks Phoenix.

"he saw my top half, he doesn't know that I saw him"

"I wouldn't mind seeing all of you" Phoenix says to Sam. He then walks away from Sam towards his next class, Sam catches up with him, he asks Phoenix what song he's going to sing but Phoenix doesn't know which song he'll sing and he asks Sam the same question to which he gets the same reply as Sam had gotten. The two head to their next classes before they head to the choir room which is full of different animal spirits which Phoenix comments on to Sam quietly. Sam nods before Mr Schuester asks them "you two are auditioning today ?"

"yea, I'm Phoenix"

"and I'm Sam, Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham" Phoenix chuckles a bit at Sam shaking his head before one of girls asks "your name is Phoenix ?" Phoenix turns to the girl and replies "yea, Phoenix is my name but my nickname is Nix"

"I like that" says the hot guy with a mo-hawk before he says "name's Puck and I love your hair"

"thanks, I like your hair, hot stuff" replies Phoenix looking Puck up and down licking his lips with a flirty smirk on his face. Sam then asks "aren't you dating Dominic ?"

"no, he and I are fucking, there's a difference" Phoenix replies to Sam. The Glee Club are silent as the two talk about Phoenix and Dominic before the teacher stops them before he asks "what will you be singing ? and who will go first ?" Sam steps forward, he tells the teacher that he's going to sing 'Billionaire' which he does, beautifully. After Sam had finished his song Phoenix steps forward and says "I'll be singing 'Save The Last Dance' from The Drifters" The teacher nods and Phoenix starts to sing. ( _Phoenix singing_ ) ( **Puck and Sam singing** )

_You can dance_

_Every dance with the guy who gives you the eye and let him hold you tight_

_You can smile_

_Every smile for the man who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight_

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin'_

_Save the last dance for me, hmm_

_Oh, I know_ ( **oh, I know** )

 _That the music's fine like sparkling wine go and have your fun_ ( **yes, I know** )

 _Laugh and sing_ ( **oh, I know** )

 _But while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone_ ( **yes, I know** )

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin'_

_Save the last dance for me, hmm_

_Baby, don't you know I love you so?_

_Can't you feel it when we touch?_

_I will never, never let you go_

_I love you, oh-so much_

_You can dance_ ( **you can dance** )

 _Go and carry on till the night is gone and it's time to go_ ( **you can dance** )

 _If he asks_ ( **you can dance** )

 _If you're all alone, an he take you home, you must tell him no_ ( **you can dance** )

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arm's you're gonna be_

_So darlin'_

_Save the last dance for me_

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arm's you're gonna be_

_So darlin'_

_Save the last dance for me, hmm_

_Save the last dance for me, mmm-hmm_

_Save the last dance for me_

_Mmm-hmm_

* * *

Everyone in the room are surprised at how beautiful Phoenix sings, one of the girls glares slightly at him before she says to Phoenix "you obviously haven't gotten the training I have gotten, I can help with that, if you want, that is if he's in" she says the last bit turning to the Teacher who says "he's in, they both are" he then says to Sam and Phoenix "welcome to the New Directions"

"the Nude Erections ?" asks Phoenix before he says "kinky, I like Nude Erections" he then asks Sam "what do you think ?"

"I think it's a bit too sexual for a Glee club" replies Sam, the two high-five with wide smiles. The Glee club introduces themselves before Rachel exclaims "it's New Directions, not the other thing"

"we know, we're just having a bit of fun" says Phoenix. Mr Shue tells them to sit down, Noah is eyeing Phoenix while Quinn eyes Sam which Phoenix sees and he wraps his arm around Sam with a wink to Sam who smiles and wiggles his eyebrows, they don't notice the jealous look Puck is giving them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.
> 
> THE GLEE CHARACTERS WILL EACH HAVE ANIMAL SPIRITS BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHICH ANIMAL SPIRIT TO HAVE FOR EACH CHARACTER. I ALREADY KNOW WHICH ANIMALS FOR BRITTANY AND MISS PILLSBURY BUT THEY WILL BE REVEALED POSSIBLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT YOU COULD GUESS IF YOU WANT TO.
> 
> THIS STARTS AT THE START OF SEASON 2 OF GLEE BUT SEBASTIAN SMYTHE WILL BE IN THIS STORY WHEN DALTON IS INTRODUCED.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new story.
> 
> Send comments and kudos please.
> 
> THE GLEE CHARACTERS WILL EACH HAVE ANIMAL SPIRITS BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHICH ANIMAL SPIRIT TO HAVE FOR EACH CHARACTER. I ALREADY KNOW WHICH ANIMALS FOR BRITTANY AND MISS PILLSBURY BUT THEY WILL BE REVEALED POSSIBLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT YOU COULD GUESS IF YOU WANT TO.
> 
> THIS STARTS AT THE START OF SEASON 2 OF GLEE BUT SEBASTIAN SMYTHE WILL BE IN THIS STORY WHEN DALTON IS INTRODUCED.


End file.
